DI Dominic Price
|image = DI_Dominic_Price_(6_January_2005).jpg |Actor = Paul Brennen |Introduced by = Louise Berridge |Gender = Male |Appears on = |First Appearance = 10 March 2003 |Last Appearance = 6 January 2005 |Episode Count = 19 |Spin-off Appearances = |Cause/Reason = |Duration = |Address = |Status = Alive |Age = |Occupation = Police Officer |Classification = Former; recurring }} made his first appearance on 10 March 2003. He is portrayed by Paul Brennen. Storylines Detective Inspector Dominic Price, played by Paul Brennen, is first seen in March 2003, while his colleague, PC Kate Morton is undercover as a honeytrap on Phil Mitchell, investigating the disappearance of Lisa Fowler, mother of Phil's daughter Louise Mitchell. He mainly helps Kate with initial searches of the Mitchell house, constantly reminding her that "the boss" wants to nail Phil. He later starts to suspect that Kate is developing feelings for Phil, and reminds her that Phil could be a murderer. Kate gives Phil an ultimatum: to tell the truth about Lisa's whereabouts or she will finish with him. After Phil calls her bluff and finishes with her, Price takes Kate off the case, however, after Phil phones her and says he will tell her everything, she is congratulated by "the boss" – DCI Jill Marsden – who has wanted to convict Phil since 2001. Kate goes to the Mitchell's house wearing a wire, and hears Phil's confession that he had mentally abused Lisa into handing over Louise, leaving her in Portugal. After this, Kate takes off her wire, telling Price and Marsden that she has fallen in love with Phil. They stick around outside, hoping that Kate has changed tactic and is still on their side, but they cannot hear what is happening as the wire has broken, so Marsden calls Kate's mobile phone, which leads to Phil discovering the wire. After a heated argument, Price and Marsden storm into the house to find Phil with his hand around Kate's throat. She refuses to press charges so they cannot arrest him, and they have to leave, deflated. Price appears again in May 2003 when Kate returns to work and is asked to choose between her job and Phil. She chooses to resign, and asks Price for one last favour as a leaving present: to get George Peters arrested for dealing cocaine. George is a heavy employed by Jack Dalton, who had been sent to rape Kate. Price and Marsden later appear in November 2003, when Den Watts and his son Dennis Rickman set Phil up for armed robbery; this time they are successful in convicting him, keeping him in custody until his case collapses in 2005. In late 2004, an off-duty Price visits Kate, now running a salon, and she tells him she is bored of her career. He finds her another job in the police, based in Brighton, which causes her to leave Walford the next day. List of Appearances *Episode 2479 (10 March 2003) *Episode 2480 (11 March 2003) *Episode 2481 (12 March 2003) *Episode 2482 (13 March 2003) *Episode 2483 (17 March 2003) *Episode 2484 (18 March 2003) *Episode 2485 (20 March 2003) *Episode 2486 (21 March 2003) *Episode 2487 (24 March 2003) *Episode 2490 (28 March 2003) *Episode 2524 (27 May 2003) *Episode 2525 (29 May 2003) *Episode 2526 (30 May 2003) *Episode 2628/2629 (27 November 2003) *Episode 2630 (28 November 2003) *Episode 2842 (29 November 2004) *Episode 2862 (28 December 2004) *Episode 2863 (30 December 2004) *Episode 2867 (6 January 2005) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Police Officers Category:2003 Arrivals Category:2005 Departures